Fate's Twisting Path
by Natala
Summary: IY-YYH crossover. YusKag. One-shot song fic. Kagome is stuck on her side of the well, wondering if Inuyasha has abandoned her. A few demons come after her and four unique boys interfere.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or the song. The song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.   
  
**AN:** If anybody has something to say, make it about the story, not how much they love or hate the song. I could care less about the song. I like the lyrics, they fit what I wanted to do and helped me shape the story. Thank you.   
  
This is a one-shot.  
  
------------------  
  
**Fate's Twisting Path**  
_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
  
_The dark-haired miko stared at the water underneath the bridge, tears forming in her eyes as the moon failed to reflect on the surface. It never failed to make her cry at every new moon. This was the third one since the well had closed. Inuyasha had not come through, and she had failed each time she tried to go back. She didn't understand it. The first time she had gone through, the Shikon no Tama had been just like it was now, complete and whole.  
  
She tugged the jacket around her tighter as she sobbed while leaning against the bridge. It was dangerous to be leaning like this, but sometimes she didn't care if she did fall in. The thought of her worried mother and anxious brother always stopped those thoughts in their tracks. They worried about her on the nights when she went walking. They were worried she wouldn't come back. They didn't understand she was waiting for something to happen. Waiting, hopelessly, for her hanyou to come back.  
  
_I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
  
_If he was coming, he would have come by now. He was never late. She was, but never him. He would have shown up and dragged her down the well to...to what? What was there left to do for the shard detector? He didn't seem to care about the wish anymore. Maybe he'd just let her go and gone to hell with Kikyou. Kagome bit her lip and forced the thought away. He never would have done that. He couldn't have just abandoned her and their friends.   
  
Kagome blinked as more moisture landed on her hands. Those droplets weren't the warm and salty tears she was used to letting out. It was beginning to rain. She shrugged and forced herself to move from the bridge. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been left in the rain. Tears stung her eyes again as she briefly looked up to the stars. He would be human tonight. But she'd never see him human again if he never came. And with ever day that passed, the possibility that he became fainter.  
  
_No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
_Kagome took shelter in a park, sitting down beneath the boughs of a tree, curling up into a tight ball, hoping to stay as dry as she could. She couldn't go home yet, and she'd be soaked by the time she got there anyway. The trees were tightly packed here, so as long as it didn't pour, she'd be fine. Her mother would only fuss over her. She couldn't stand that, not tonight.  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping to hear the padding of bare feet, the swish of red material, even the growl and angry yells of her hanyou. "Gone," she whispered, just to hear something besides the rain. "Every thing's gone."  
  
_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
_She closed her eyes, quieting herself suddenly at the youkai nearby. There were two groups that she could sense, one group of three demons and a human behind a larger group of demons heading straight towards her. All were hiding their youkai, but she was sure the closer ones were much less powerful than the ones behind them. The ones chasing them. Kagome laughed quietly, not caring how the youkai aura's instantly seemed to flare triumphantly. Well, she had been looking for a demon to find her. A half-demon, but a demon nonetheless. Apparently someone had mixed her hanyou up with these brutes.  
  
"Hey, demons, what do you think you're doing?" A voice called out. The demon auras' filled with fear as a young man in black pants, a white shirt, and a green jacket walked over calmly, hands stuffed in his pockets. Three more young men followed him. Like him, another two were demons while an orange haired man was pure human. Kagome made her breathing movements as small as possible and watched as the two groups faced each other.  
  
_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
_"Us? We were looking forward to snacking on the human girl," one demon said with a wicked laughed. The four boys looked confused. The boy with long red hair sniffed the air curiously and with wide green eyes he stared at Kagome.   
  
"Yusuke, we'll have to do something about her," Kurama muttered. Kagome stiffened as two more gazes followed his, shortly followed by the last boy. She sighed, but didn't move, crossing her arms over her knees and laying her head on her arms as they stared at her.  
  
"We'll just wipe her memory of demons, right? That's what Hiei does," the orange haired on said. The smallest one glared at him as the one called Yusuke tilted his head, staring curiously at Kagome. She tilted her head back. When his smirk flashed his fangs and she didn't show surprise, his eyes narrowed. He ignored the demons around them and squatted down in front of her.  
  
"What are you?" He asked, absently dodging a demon as it tried to swipe at the back of his head. In response, Kagome reached past him and briefly touched the demon, her hand glowing pink shortly before it turned to ash. "I'm a miko."  
  
Kagome tugged the jacket she was wearing tighter as the boys all stared at the ashes. It was colder than it should have been tonight, and the rain wasn't helping. She scooted backwards against her tree as the boys turned to stare at her. She glared at them and was thankful that the other demons chose that moment to attack. The fight was quick, and they were soon standing over her, discussing her as if she wasn't there. "Just leave me alone," She snapped.  
  
_Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
  
_"We can't just allow a girl to go home knowing about demons," One of them said coldly. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave them all a scathing look. "Too late. I've known about demons for over three years. So has my family. To take demons out of my mind would rid me of almost all of my memories from the past three years."  
  
There was a pause and then Yusuke asked, "What are you doing out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home?"  
  
"None of your business. Go away," Kagome said, trying not to pout. This was her wallow in self-pity time! No one was supposed to bother her now. Well, not any of these boys anyway. Kagome felt the tears begin rolling their way down her face again and she quickly crawled to the other side of the trees, crying silently, firmly commanding her body not to make any noise.   
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are? We just saved you and..." Yusuke trailed off as he caught the trail of tears running down her face as he followed her to the other side of the tree. He crouched down again, but this time said nothing, looking up at the sky as if considering something. Then he stood up again, holding out his hand towards her.  
  
"Come on. Get up. Crying in the rain isn't doing anybody good." Kagome bit off the hot retort on her lips as she looked up at him. He was smirking at her, as if expecting that whatever she said, she'd still be coming with him. But behind the smirk, there was curiosity, and something else she couldn't put a name to. As if he knew something she didn't. She tilted her head and blinked when he mocked her by tilting his head back. Hesitantly her hand reached out and she fit it into his.  
  
He pulled her up and then nodded to Kurama. "Can you sniff out where she comes from? We should get her home and report it to-" He hissed suddenly as her attempts to get out of his iron grip suddenly intensified. Automatically he let go to stare at his burnt hand. She bolted, going faster than any human who hadn't had practice running from demons could have. It wasn't faster than them, but she managed to get a head start, enough of one to get into the streets. Then they caught up to them, but she had stopped anyway, staring intently at something.  
  
"All right, apparently home is not a good suggestion," Yusuke muttered as the four surrounded her. Kurama followed her gaze, but all he saw was a strange leaf floating slowly downwards. He reached out a hand and turned the leaf over. There was nothing on it, but he could sense the magic.  
  
Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest. Green eyes, wild red hair, and a long golden tail. Not the demon she'd been looking for, but still that glimpse that she almost thought she'd imagine gave her hope. The leaf was her proof. She still heard the kitsune's whisper as he dropped the leaf. "Trust them," he had said.  
  
"Not home. Not yet, I can't tonight. Anywhere else, just not there." Too many memories was the unsaid thought. The well especially reminded her. The boys were eyeing her curiously as her gaze turned to the leaf in Kurama's hand. "So, since apparently you all have me surrounded in the rain for no obvious reason, any of you have names? Besides Yusuke and Hiei, you said those. That leaves the two redheads."  
  
"I am Shuichi Minamino," Kurama said carefully, wincing as her eyes widened. Everyone knew who he was. She grinned at his reaction. "Never go near my friends. I think they carry around scissors just waiting for you to pop up around the corner so they can cut off a lock of your hair."  
  
"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," The orange-haired young man said. Kagome nodded politely and waited. The four boys stared at her and she sighed. "Can I go now?"  
  
"No," Yusuke said immediately. The other three boys stared at him. He glared back at them. Hiei was the first off. "You deal with the human wench then. I see no reason to speak to her. We dealt with the demons, she knows nothing she did not before."  
  
He was away in a flash and the other boys looked inquiringly at Yusuke. Kuwabara shrugged and said, "I have to get home, Urameshi. Just make sure the girl gets home all right!"  
  
Yusuke was left stunned as all of his friends left, as Kurama had disappeared while Kuwabara had been speaking. He had left the leaf too. The girl bent to pick it up. His eyes followed her and he asked, "Hey, what about you, what's your name?"  
  
"Who says I have one?" Kagome asked, and then she was walking away. Yusuke scowled. "Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"What's not fair about it? I don't just give my name to strange men you know." Yusuke bit off the first remark that came to mind and smirked, walking along beside her.  
  
"You said anywhere but home, right?" He grinned as she eyed him suspiciously, but she couldn't really get rid of him no matter what she did.  
  
"Yes. Why?" He grinned and grabbed her hand again. "Come on. We'll see how much of 'everything but home' you can take."  
  
_I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
_Kagome had only a little time to wonder where he was going when she found herself be dragged everywhere. It wasn't really as much for her benefit as for his own she soon saw. He needed a night out as much as she did, she soon saw, and he kept suddenly asking questions, trying to get her to talk. She evaded every one of them, and she soon found herself anticipating the next place they were going whenever they left one place. Neither noticed a two pairs of eyes watching over them, one pair of green eyes and one pair of pink.  
  
She soon forgot exactly what this night was and just had fun. She remembered being dragged to a few dance clubs. In one, she was sure she had even seen some of her old friends from school. For a moment she had wavered, and almost stepped towards them. Then Yusuke spoke, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Kagome glanced over to see Eri had spotted her. Kagome smiled, but tried to convey in her eyes that she wasn't ready to talk to them about what was hurting her yet. Eri seemed to understand and Kagome shrugged. "Just looking. I don't visit these places often."  
  
Kagome willingly followed Yusuke around the city, but eventually a couple of hours before dawn they were simply walking quietly. Kagome kept glancing over at him curiously. He rolled his eyes and snapped, "What?"  
  
"You. I don't understand you. Why don't you just give up?"   
  
"Why don't you just give me your name?" Kagome opened her mouth, but quickly changed the truth to the lie that rolled off of her tongue mechanically. "I don't trust you."  
  
There was a flash of anger in his eyes. "It's only a name."  
  
Kagome looked away, staring up at the sky. She was being silly about it, and she was being selfish. She didn't know him, but she wanted to stay with him a bit longer. He allowed her to forget, and she was having fun. Then her eyes caught the dark sky, not a shred of the moon in the sky and guilt settled within her. How could she have enjoyed this night when this was the one night Inuyasha hated?  
  
"You do owe me. You didn't exactly seem like you were in fighting form when we found you." Yusuke glanced at her as they turned down another corner. Kagome noticed they were near her house and sighed. "True. Don't I get a choice though?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes smoldered with a new emotion as he said the first other option that came to mind. "Give me your name or give me a kiss."  
  
Kagome managed not to stumble, and looked over to see he looked almost as shocked as he, but definitely didn't disagree with what had just come out of his mouth. She smirked and stopped in front of the shrine steps, turning to him.  
  
"Ok. I'll give you a kiss." Before he could do more than widen his eyes she had landed a small kiss on his cheek before drawing back and dashing up the stairs. She stopped there as he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home!" She said brightly before disappearing, running to the back of her house and scrambling up the tree there to get into her bedroom window. Yusuke got to the tree in time to see her disappear inside.  
  
"That wasn't fair! I meant a real kiss!" He complained quietly. Kagome smirked at him. "Be specific next time." Then she closed the window.  
  
_I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
Cause nothings going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
  
_The next time she saw him wouldn't be under the best circumstances.  
  
A month has passed, and she had again gone out on the night of the new moon. And now there was blood leaking from her shoulder as she cursed her foolishness. After so many times out at night, someone had learned of her habits. They caught her in the park she usually went to now, where she sometimes hoped she'd see that boy again, sometimes hoping to get a glimpse of silver hair and golden eyes.  
  
She'd gotten herself lost too, and was desperately looking for anything or anyone she knew. Eventually she even searched at the edge of dance clubs for her friends, or even those boys she had met a while ago. She couldn't go to a hospital; they wouldn't be able to help her. There was poison in her system, she could sense it, but though she could heal very fast, demon poison was on thing that she hadn't learned to get out of her system.  
  
Eventually she curled up in an alley, unable to figure out which street was which, and not even knowing where she was anymore. But she was bleeding. It wouldn't be long before the demons found her anyway.  
  
Inuyasha would never come. She admitted that to herself now. She had the Shikon no Tama, and he could come whenever he wanted. He didn't want to. There was a stinging pain in her shoulder, and she couldn't help but begin to cry.  
  
Each sob racked her body and sent pain shooting through her from her shoulder and bruises left by them. Everything she'd counted on was gone. Nothing would ever be right again.  
  
At this point, she was hoping just for anyone to come and find her. She doubted they could help her, but even a homeless person to sit by her before they came, or sit by her as the poison killed her, that would be nice. Anybody. But no one came. Her mother was used to her being out like this, and couldn't do anything to stop her, no matter how hard she tried. They wouldn't be looking for her. Before now, she'd always been safe. She'd never told them about the last night of the new moon.  
  
_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
_Kagome's sobs eventually stopped and turned into silent tears of pain and despair. She was going to die here. Not from Naraku, or even someone after the Shikon. Just because someone had wanted to kill a miko. They hadn't even known who she was.  
  
She could sense them coming nearer, and something else too. Familiar auras. She saw blearily the demons that had survived her lashing out of miko powers, coming after her for revenge. "Pretty miko. We'll drink your blood. The poison had made you weak, unable to lift a finger."  
  
Then four other auras behind the trio. One flared blue with anger. She recognized him. Yusuke. "Leave her alone."  
  
_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
_"Why? She's dieing anyway. Our poison has no cure." There was a moment of cold and final silence before Yusuke blurred through them. He was snarling and ripped them to pieces. Literally. She chuckled to herself, not even feeling the pain that should have accompanied that action.  
  
She peered up and realized that Yusuke had unintentionally transformed. He had apparently not liked their death sentence upon her. She wondered how fast it would work. Would it just suddenly shut down her body or would she suffer through different stages? It was something to think about.  
  
A part of her mind was screaming at her. She should have been able to defeat those demons easily without getting scratched. She shouldn't be giving up. But her powers had weakened with her own grief and despair. If Inuyasha hadn't come to get her yet, perhaps she could find him in the after life.  
  
Cold seemed to cover her like a blanket. She closed her eyes, willing herself to let it overflow into her body and mind. She was jerked out of that suddenly, warmth covering her as a voice growled at her.  
  
_Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
  
_"Damn it, don't you dare die now. Wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her shoulder wound, still glowing to her eyesight with the demon aura. The poison still went through her veins strongly. She lifted her eyes to the two arms that had been shaking her.  
  
She recognized the arms as Yusuke's, but puzzled over the markings briefly before realizing what they were. Just that, markings. His demon markings, like Sesshoumaru had stripes on his face and wrist. Oddly, she couldn't think of that many demons that had markings.  
  
He had frozen, she realized, when he'd seen her studying the markings. She slipped her uninjured arm from his grasp and sluggishly ran one finger along the dark blue stripes that circled the lower part of his arm. Then she peered up into his worried face, trying to struggle away from the cold that threatened to envelope her again. "Cute," She murmured upon seeing his face and hair, and the markings there too.  
  
_I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you   
  
_Yusuke stared down at the now unconscious girl in shock. She had not just said that. Hell, his hair was so long it could be used as a carpet.  
  
"Yusuke, they could have been lying you know. If you hadn't gone berserk on them we might have gotten more information." At Kurama's admonishment Yusuke bared his fangs and glared at him from underneath a wild cascade of black hair, carefully picking up the girl.  
  
"So... What's her name? You never did say what it was."  
  
"She never said," Yusuke answered Kuwabara reluctantly. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why should we help her? She's just another human."  
  
Yusuke glared at all of them and began to walk. "Do what you want. I'm helping her."  
  
_oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea   
  
_Kagome didn't know where she was, or what was going on. All she knew was that she hurt. She went from feeling very cold to burning with pain. It felt like someone had stuck fire in her wound. Was that the poison?   
  
Sometimes she thought she saw things. She could've sworn she opened her eyes once and saw that kitsune, the older Shippo she had seen a month before. More than a month. She didn't even know how long she lay there, tossing and turning and feeling her body go from ice to fire in seconds.  
  
She remembered calling out for Inuyasha. And Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo she called out for everyone. But it was in a brief moment of clarity that she first whimpered Yusuke's name. She sensed him. Watching her, his markings gone, his hair cut short, but he was there. Then she was gone again, struggling with an unknown enemy that she wasn't even sure why she was fighting.  
  
_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
_Yusuke was shocked the first time the girl said his name, but it was better than hearing those unknown names. He couldn't help her with people he didn't know about. Though that strange kitsune that was about had responded to the names a few times. He seemed angry and sad. And guilty. He definitely looked guilty. As had Botan when she had come with the kitsune.  
  
"She's muttering about being cold again," Shippo murmured from beside him. The Toushin jerked in surprise. He'd been so intent on studying her he'd blocked out the noises in the room.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I have no idea. Stay with her please." The kitsune's whisper surprised him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that yet. But, if you don't, you'll never know her name." Then he was gone, smirking at Kurama in the hallway before bounding on. As always, Kurama looked wild eyed after his brief encounter with the auburn haired kitsune.   
  
_Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
  
_Kagome was amazed when she opened her eyes this time. She was in pain, sure, but she was actually seeing things. Not just seeing images in her mind. At least, she thought she was really seeing things. She didn't think she'd imagine a place she'd never seen before.  
  
She was on a bed, in a plain looking room that had medical supplies strewn about. She could sense the presences of the four men who had saved her, little more than boys really. The second time they'd saved her. And one of them was curled up in a chair near her bed, fast asleep.  
  
She smiled affectionately. She didn't even know where the sudden rush of feelings was coming from. But... he was watching over her. And Inuyasha had abandoned her. And this powerful boy had tried to help her. And she hadn't even given him her name. Or a real kiss.  
  
_I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
_She slipped out of bed, revelling in the feelings going through her, the physical feelings as well as the new emotional ones. Pain, but cleansing pain. She had to wonder about that. Where was the poison? It was gone, apparently.  
  
She slipped across to the sleeping demon, tilting her head as she studied his features. All the markings were gone. Kagome didn't really mind. He looked nice either way. She knew she should be scolding herself on thinking those thoughts about anyone other than Inuyasha, but her mind was far away from Inuyasha at the moment.  
  
Her eyes slipped to his lips, a forbidden thought crossing her mind. She had cheated him out of that kiss, but she could change that and no longer wonder what it would have felt like if she had.  
  
Before her mind could scold her for even thinking about kissing a boy she barely knew, her heart overrode it. Kagome leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his sleeping ones. She drew back quickly and found herself blushing, but was stopped from backing up by the hand that had swiftly grabbed her wrist.  
  
Startled brown eyes were staring into her gray-blue ones, but a smirk slowly developed on Yusuke's lips as he used his hold to draw her closer, his other arm snaking around her waist, being careful of any bruises or minor wounds, and her shoulder wound of course. Kagome gulped at the triumph in his eyes. "Um... I..."  
  
Yusuke swiftly unwrapped his hand from her wrist and put it to her neck, bringing her close and pressing his lips to hers in delight at seeing the unknown girl who he had somehow come to care for during that one day they had spent together and the week and more of watching over her. She had kissed him while he slept. He didn't really want to know why, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling while he was awake.  
  
_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
  
_The gentle sweet softness of their lips separated after a few moment, a slightly dizzy blue eyed girl smiling dreamily at him. She opened her mouth and closed it, shaking her head as if still in a fog. Then she giggled softly, and said, "Kagome."  
  
Yusuke gave her a strange look, eyeing her suspiciously. "What? That another one of those people you were calling out for?"  
  
She looked startled and filed away that information for later. She really had been calling out for people in her fever. This might lead to interesting explanations later. "No. That's me. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Yusuke grinned and carefully stood up, his hands moving to her waist as he shifted her backwards. He stood up, a steadying hand on her shoulder, for him, not for her. "Nice to see you up, Kagome."  
  
He was aware his grin was a bit foolish and she was shaking her head in slight amusement. She looked around and sighed. "Nice to see me up too. But... Where am I?"  
  
Yusuke looked around, realizing that of course she wouldn't know where she was. He'd just automatically brought her here. This was the best place to take someone if they needed healing. They needed healing a lot too. She had needed it badly when they brought her in. "This is Genkai's shrine. The old lady has plenty of extra rooms so we used one for you. If you want, you can see the rest of it. The others are probably eager to see you up and about."  
  
"Sure, but... I think I'll get some clothes on first." She waited patiently as he realized that she wasn't wearing much at all. She waited even longer for him to leave, but he was smirking innocently at her and she narrowed her eyes. "You can leave anytime."  
  
"I don't know, you just woke up, you might need some help. You're probably too weak to put on clothes, I'm sure I could-" Yusuke yelped as she grabbed the pillow on her bed and threw it at him with her good arm. Obviously she was healing fast. He was chuckling and snickering as she pushed him out of the room.  
_   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
I'm with you   
  
_"Hentai! Out!" Kagome yelled, trying to conceal her own happy smile as she pushed him out, closing the door behind him. Almost instantly her hand went to the bandages on her shoulder. It hurt, but she wanted to see what was under there. She could put the bandage back on easily enough. A little peek wouldn't hurt.  
  
She blinked as she stared at the healing pink skin. It was actually healing as she looked at it. How odd, that her powers had been getting so weak since she left the well the last time, and now suddenly were back twice as strong. She'd never healed this fast. Why hadn't they done this when she was asleep? What was different about now?  
  
The only thing she could think of was a boy she didn't even know. He'd saved her, but it wasn't until she awoke and talked to him that her powers kicked in. She frowned, tilting her head. Her emotions were calmer now. Like that simple chat and kiss had cleared up all the negative emotions and settled them down. That was impossible. She didn't even know him, and no one's presence had done that for her. Sure, the God Tree sometimes had, but not anymore, and it didn't explain anything.  
  
She sighed, but it was confused, not that grief stricken angry sigh she had done so many times over the last month. Perhaps just admitting that she needed someone else, that she could need someone else, other than herself and Inuyasha, had been what she'd really needed. She shrugged and sifted through the clothing in the closet. She chose simple jeans and shirt. She had unwrapped the bandages and put them in a nearby trashcan before frowning and sifting through some drawers in the room before finding a brush.   
  
She knew she must look awful anyway, but she at least wanted to look as if she hadn't just woken up, despite that she had. She smiled before opening the door. He'd saved her life twice now. And her powers were back strong again, not weak like they had been getting. She belonged with him right now. The boy, the demon she knew little more about than his name and she was letting him lead her around. Well, why not.  
  
She stepped out and grinned at the impatient roll of his eyes. "Finally," He grumbled. Kagome smirked a bit and she saw him jerk in surprise.  
  
"Am I going to meet your friends or not?" Yusuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand, jerking her forwards. She giggled a little and entwined her fingers with his. She ignored his strange look and they continued walking. The auras sprang up around her, but her own aura stayed calm.  
  
Neither noticed a smirking golden tailed kitsune peeking in through a window. Satisfied, he bounded away. He had left Kagome in good hands, and she would have a good life now. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself upon seeing the blue-haired woman smiling at him. Kagome wasn't the only one to have found her match.  
  
_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
I'm with you   
I'm with you...   
  
**-End-**  
  
_-----------  
  
Please review. Thank you. This is a one-shot. Well, there may be a following one, depends on how badly people want questions answered.


End file.
